Happy Days Are Here Again
by KB Kerns
Summary: "Graduation is a year away. Got any plans till then?" Moments from Finchel's rekindled relationship during the summer and senior year.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally my Finchel is back together! I was so happy watching the finale tonight and I knew I wanted to do a longer Finchel fic right away (: This is basically a collection of chapters in the lives of Finchel during their summer before senior year continuing all the way through senior year (maybe beyond?). There's really no particular plot or order, just moments from their relationship I guess you could say! Reviews are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

"Was it worth it?" Rachel asked Finn about their unscripted superman kiss at Nationals. Sure, it may have cost them the championship, but Rachel knew they would have another chance to win.

Finn shot her that lopsided grin that still made her stomach flip. "Yeah," he answered decisively. She smiled; she hoped he would say that.

"What about you? Was it worth it for you?" he asked with a hopeful tone. She beamed at him; she couldn't believe this was happening. This was real. She kept thinking that she'd wake up and this will all have been some wonderful dream. The kiss on stage, the dream date, even this moment right now didn't seem real to her.

"Yeah," she said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes. She wanted him to know she meant it. "Because I know in my heart we'll have another shot at Nationals."

And they would. But she didn't know if she would have ever had another chance with Finn. She wanted to be with him again so badly, but she had bigger plans than Lima. She was going to New York for college and if he truly was in this for the long haul he needed to accept that. She took a deep breath.

"You have to know that I'm leaving Finn. I'm going to New York and I'm never coming back."

There. It was all out on the table now and he could do what he wanted with it.

"Graduation is a whole year away. What are your plans 'till then?" he grinned, leaning in to kiss her. Rachel smiled and kissed back, her heart threatening to burst from love. Her plans most definitely included him.

He stroked her hair and she held his hand, rubbing it gently against her face as they broke apart. God she missed him. So, so, so much. This was_ so_ right. She was finally back in the arms of her man. She was home.

"Okay, let's go!" she beamed at him, grabbing his hand. He grinned at her.

"Where are we going?"

"Last glee meeting of the year!" she exclaimed, pulling him up. He grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they left the library. He grabbed her hand as they walked down the hallway and she couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit.

She loved the stage, she truly did. But her true love was right in front of her in the form of a tall, handsome quarterback. She hoped someday when the time came that she'd never really have to choose between love and her career.

But right now, she chose love.


	2. Drizzle

**A/N: Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their faves! Mucho love (:**

"I can't believe we're officially seniors,"

"I can't believe you're lying next to me right now,"

Finn and Rachel were on lying on her bed together. They had just finished their last day of school and hadn't gotten out of bed since they crawled into it at 3:00 pm. It was lightly drizzling outside and the sound of the rain on her window was soothing.

He grinned down at her and squeezed her shoulders. "Is it even like, legal to be this happy?"

"I feel like it's not," she giggled. "But I think we deserve it, we're a little overdue."

"We're long overdue," he pointed out, kissing the top of her head. "And that's my fault."

He could kick himself in the ass so hard for the way the second half of the year had played out.

"I'm so sorry Rach. For everything, I-"

"Hey, it's ok. Everything that happened led us to this," she interrupted gently, smiling up at him.

"I don't deserve you,"

"Finn, we both made mistakes. I mean, you may have dragged out my punishment a little…"

Finn looked pained. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot," he whispered again.

She looked up at his sweet brown eyes. "I forgave you a long time ago. And you're not an idiot, you're just a guy," she smirked.

He grinned back, leaning down to kiss her again. When they pulled away he felt her sigh happily as she snuggled up to his side.

"Why did you forgive Quinn so easily for something so much worse but you couldn't seem to forgive me?" she asked suddenly. He didn't reply for a minute as he thought about it.

"I guess because I never loved her like I love you, so it didn't matter as much to me. It was like I expected Quinn to do something like that, but I was totally blindsided by what happened with you. And I was so angry and hurt and I just wanted you to feel the way I was…." He trailed off, suddenly remembering her own words to him as to why she kissed Puck.

She stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"So now you understand how I felt about the Santana thing?" he nodded apologetically.

"Oh my god, I'm such a hypocratic,"

She couldn't hide the small smile on her face at his confusion of the word.

"Hypocrite," she corrected gently, biting her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn't contain her giggles, however.

He grinned back at her lopsidedly. "I know, big dumb jock Finn doesn't know his words,"

She burst out laughing and buried her face in his neck.

"You're adorable. And you're not dumb," she said as she placed light kisses on his neck, sending shivers up his spine.

"You're an angel, you know that? And I promise I will never, ever hurt you again."

He pulled her closer to him and she laid down on his chest.

"Me neither,"

They stayed like that for a while until finally Rachel pulled away.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" she asked excitedly.

"It's raining…"

"So? That's what umbrellas are for Finn! Come on," she said, dragging him off the bed. "We've been in this room for three hours,"

"I could stay here all day,"

"It'll be fun," she coaxed, pulling his hand as they went downstairs. She grabbed her bright yellow polka dot umbrella as they headed outside.

It wasn't a steady rain, just a light drizzle. The air around them smelled like flowers. They took each other's hand and began walking down the sidewalk.

There was just something magical about walking in the summer rain.


	3. We're Gonna Make It

**A/N: Thank you so much readers for your reviews and support! **

"So this is like, the 500th time we've watched this movie right? Easily 500th," Finn sighed, sprawled out on Rachel's couch as they started watching 'Funny Girl' yet again.

"I'm having a bad day," she pouted. Finn just assumed she had her period. Whenever she had her period, or her "aunt flo" as she called it (Finn still didn't get that reference, did she even have an Aunt Flo? Weird) she always parked herself on the couch with a tub of ice cream and that damn movie.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I haven't been sleeping well. My dad's got into a big fight a few days ago and daddy slept on the couch and they haven't talked much. And they've been fighting lately, what if they get divorced?"

"Rachel, you're dads aren't—" he should have known not to cut off a Rachel Berry rant; she completely ignored him and plowed right through.

"And we're under a lot of stress because their hours keep getting cut back at work and daddy's on the verge of losing his job and what if they can't pay for college? What if I'm stuck here in this stupid town forever?" her eyes filled with tears.

"Aww Rach don't cry, everything's—"

"And another thing, we're all out of my vegan ice cream and all I wanted to do was eat it and watch Funny Girl and…and why does this stupid disc keep skipping?" she demanded, getting up and taking the disc out of the DVD player.

"Oh my god, 'Funny Girl' has a scratch on it, Finn! A scratch! THIS IS THE ANNIVERSARY EDITION!"

Finn stared at her with wide eyes. He never knew she had been under so much stress; although he guessed it was because he tried to shut her out for the last 5 months of school. He had no idea about the situation with her dads and he felt totally guilty for not being there when she needed him.

"Uh…"

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," Rachel apologized as a few tears leaked out.

"Hey, hey shh. It's okay Rach, come here," he whispered, pulling her into his strong arms and holding her. She sniffled against his chest and he didn't even care if she was getting tears and snot all over his shirt. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Your dads aren't getting a divorce. Parents are allowed to fight ya know. Just cause they've been fighting lately doesn't mean anything. And your dad won't lose his job and you'll get to go to your dream school in New York somewhere and leave this place in the dust," he murmured into her hair. The thought of her leaving without him made his heart feel heavy.

"I'm just really stressed out thinking about college and what's gonna happen after next year and I just don't want us to break up again and what if I go away to New York and you don't come with me and I never see you again—" as usual she was ranting a mile a minute and her words sounded muffled against his chest. He couldn't help but smile at how totally adorable she was right now, even when she was having a meltdown. He started laughing.

"Finn! Why are you laughing? I'm having a moment here!" she said, hitting his chest gently.

Once he started he couldn't seem to stop. "I'm sorry, you're just so cute. Whenever you go on one of your rants I always crack up," he explained, still laughing.

"Oh that's nice, I'm glad my misery is your idea of humor…" but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. Finn's laugh was contagious.

After their laughing subsided she sniffled again and looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you again," she whispered.

He stared back into her big brown eyes. "You won't," he told her firmly. "Everything will work out, I promise,"

She smiled at him through her watery eyes as he pulled her onto the couch with him.

"You and me, we're gonna be okay," he told her, and he sincerely believed it. And besides, they had a whole year to figure it out anyway….


	4. Will Power

"Oh my god, how much longer are you gonna play this stupid Blackhawks game…"

"_Black-Ops_, Rachel. The Blackhawks are a hockey team…."

"Whatever, are you almost done?" she groaned as she lay sprawled out on his bed. She stared at the posters of models in bikinis and various athletes scattered on his wall.

"I've watched all your musicals and cheesy TV shows so many times I can't count and you can't even let me play Xbox?"

"But Finnnnnn," she whined. "This is different! You said we're going out somewhere because technically it would have been our anniversary if we hadn't broken up…."

"We are. But I can't tell you where," he smirked knowing that her _not _knowing would drive her nuts. She hated when he knew something she didn't.

"Please please please tell me, I need to know so I know what to wear," she tried.

"Nice try, Berry," he grinned. She folded her arms across her chest.

"You know I can't do surprises! I mean I love them and all but the anticipation is gonna kill me, Finn! Is that what you want? Do you wanna kill me before our unofficial first anniversary date?" she tried again.

He made the "lips are sealed" motion.

"Finn, you can't just tell me you have big plans and then expect me to wait around! I need to know!" she exclaimed dramatically.

He ignored her and stayed focused on his game.

"I'll let you get to third base again," in her best sexy voice.

He paused. _Mailman, Mailman, Mailman…._

"Third base, Finn" she repeated, licking her lips. _Mailman._

Damn, she was good. As much fun as…well, _that_ stuff was, he couldn't give in. Not just yet. He shook his head, grinning. "I'm not in the mood," he shrugged nonchalantly, even though he was totally lying out of his ass. If he had his way he'd throw her on the bed right now and do some pretty indecent things.

He laughed a little at hearing her mutter "damn" under her breath.

"Fine. You leave me no choice Hudson, gotta bring out the big guns now!" she moved over to where he was on the floor and sat in front of him, blocking his view. He raised an eyebrow at her; third base was usually the big gun.

"Seriously, if you make me mess up this game-"

"Sucks for you that I know all your ticklish spots," she smirked, tackling him to the floor and tickling wherever she could reach before he even had time to think 'oh crap'.

"RACH," he yelped, trying (and failing) to restrain her hands. Rachel was probably the only person in the world who knew he was ticklish (he cursed the day she found out) and she always used it to her full advantage.

"Aw, not so smug now Finny!"

"Rachel stop, I can't breathe…" he laughed, squirming around underneath her. She loved knowing exactly how to reduce the big tough football player to giggling like a six year old girl.

"Fine, fine, I'll be nice because it's our anniversary, but you're not getting off this easy next time Hudson," she said as she got up off him. He immediately turned his attention back to the TV and read 'GAME OVER'. He stared at her open-mouthed, feigning complete disbelief.

"Oops…."

"Oh you are so done, Berry,"

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked and attempted to run away, but Finn chased her and picked her up, tossing her on the bed. He mercilessly tickled her sides as she screamed and tried to fight him off, but his 6'3 frame was too strong for her.

"Not so fun now, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" she laughed, trying to push him away. Her giggle was so freaking cute he couldn't even handle it.

He stopped tickling and kissed her lightly on the lips. Which stemmed into a full out make-out session, which stemmed into…other things. No mailman needed.

Rachel forgot all about finding out their anniversary plans. This current plan was pretty damn good if you asked her. So much for will power.


	5. Finchelversary

**A/N: Again, thank you all so much for your kind reviews and adding this story to your faves! The response has been overwhelming! I hope the story keeps meeting expectations (:**

"I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed clapping her hands in excitement as Finn led her out the front door of her house.

Finn chuckled at her eagerness. "We're just going to a movie, not like we haven't done that before…"

"But this is like, our first _real_ date since New York. This makes everything, I don't know…real, I guess,"

He smiled as he opened the door of his truck for her.

"Thank you, sir," she gave him one of her radiant smiles.

They started driving as Finn turned up the radio. Rachel sang along to almost every song that came on, making Finn smile goofily. Hearing her sing still gave him chills.

"Where are we going? The movie theatre is on the other side of town…" she asked, confusion spreading over her face.

He smirked. "I just have to make a little pit stop,"

Finn pulled up in front of McKinley High and turned off his truck.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see,"

He led her around the side of the school to the door near the teacher's lounge. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"What the hell…" she was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Just trust me," he grabbed her hand as they walked in through the door. He shut it and locked it behind them.

"There's really no alarms in this place?"

"This is Lima we're talking about…plus I think Figgins cut them from the budget when Sue hired those choreographers for the Cheerios…."

"Ridiculous," she muttered under her breath.

They walked hand in hand down the hall until they reached the entrance of the theatre.

"This is so creepy. What if there are hobos living in here? We could get mugged and no one would even know where we were!"

He laughed. "Just close your eyes,"

"Finn, what is all this?"

"You'll see, don't peak though,"

"Fine," she huffed. He led her into the theatre and guided her until they were on the stage.

"Ok, you can look,"

Rachel opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. On the stage was a replica of the "picnic" she had set up for them way back when he first joined glee club. Complete with airplane cups. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Finn…oh my _god_…_how_…?" Rachel Berry was actually speechless

"Well, it wasn't easy…I had some help from Mr. Schue, he let me borrow his key to the school and everything. And it was kind of hard sneaking all this stuff in in broad day light. And my mom had to make the cosmos, but I found those cool airplane cups! I was so pumped, they were actually like really hard to find and-"

"I love you," she blurted. He gave her his most adorable Finn Hudson smile, the one that turned her into a puddle on the floor.

"This…this is just…I can't even speak. I can't believe you did this," her eyes watered and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"And all the food's vegan,"

"This is amazing," she whispered. "You're amazing,"

"I told you I had big plans," he winked. "And I know it's totally cheesy and not really like me and everything but you make me feel like being cheesy," he grinned lopsidedly. "I wanted to do something special. I want to prove to you that you're it for me, Rach,"

"I believe you," she smiled, leading him over to the blanket and sitting down. They ate pretty much all of the food before Rachel brought out the cosmos.

"Are these virgin?" she asked.

"Well, uh, they _were_…I may have added something…" he smirked.

"You're so _bad," _she winked, taking a sip.

"You got some cosmo on your lip…" he put a finger to her lips and all the memories of his first kiss with Rachel came flooding back. He couldn't even believe how cheesy he were being right now.

Her smile was so wide it showed all of her pearly white teeth as she remembered.

"You can kiss me if you want to," she added, playing along.

"I want to," he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him (just a tiny bit different from the first time…).

"Finn!" she giggled, smashing her lips onto his.

They made out heavily for a good ten minutes before Rachel pulled away. She gazed down into his soft brown eyes.

"I'm ready," she told him.

"Already? I thought your curfew was midnight…"

"No, Finn," she shook her head and smiled at how adorably oblivious he was. "I'm _ready,_"

She looked him straight in the eyes and her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"OH…ok, wow…I…are you sure, Rach?"

"I've never been this sure about anything," she smiled, kissing him again.

**a/n: Ok, I know it's wicked sappy and totally unrealistic but just go with it (: **


	6. Fire vs Fireworks

"I totally love Fourth of July,"

"I don't really see the big deal…"

"It's awesome! So much food,"

"That would be why you like it," Rachel smiled playfully.

"But I mean there's like parties and fireworks. Who doesn't love fireworks?"

Rachel paused. She wasn't particularly fond of them…at least, not anymore. They made her think of Fuinn and all the pain that one little analogy had caused her. Her stomach churned.

"Jesus, Kurt, are you ready to go yet? This isn't prom, dude," Finn called upstairs to his brother.

Another painful memory flashed through Rachel's mind.

Kurt came downstairs in a red bathing suit and a navy blue polo shirt to match. A white towel was slung across his shoulders. Blaine followed behind him wearing black swim trunks and a tank top; much less fashionable of course.

They were all going to Brittany's Fourth of July bash and Kurt had spent the last hour or so styling his hair for that "coordinated messy look" ("It's beachy!" he insisted). He threw on his oversized sunglasses with a huff.

"Finn will never understand the whole 'getting ready' process," he sighed looking at Rachel, who nodded sympathetically.

"I don't either," mumbled Blaine. Kurt chose to ignore his comment.

"Ok, let's go! Vamonos!"

They all climbed into Rachel's car and drove to Brittany's. Most all of the glee club was there already in addition to numerous jocks and Cheerios. She made a mental note of a slushy machine set up in the back yard.

'_Beware of potential slushy attacks.'_

She felt Finn squeeze her hand gently as if he read her mind.

"Don't worry babe, no one's gonna slushy you," he smiled down at her. She furrowed her brows.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Cause I can read you like a book. Actually, I can read you better than books…I kinda suck at reading books…" he trailed off and looked momentarily confused.

Rachel laughed. He was so cute when he was confused.

The pool party went pretty smoothly. Everyone seemed to having fun and no one was getting slushied. Finn had gone off to hang out with some of his football friends, and she was sitting on the edge of the pool with Kurt, Blaine, and…Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn, I never told you but I really like your new haircut," Rachel smiled nervously, trying to be friendly. As much as she had hated Quinn when Fuinn was together, she figured there was no point in hostility now.

She expected to Quinn to either ignore her or give a snarky remark in response, so she was more than surprised when Quinn gave her a smile. It was a very small one, but it wasn't too forced.

"Thank you, Rachel,"

Kurt and Blaine had jumped in the pool and had started an intense game of Marco Polo. Rachel was left awkwardly sitting next to Quinn in one of the lounge chairs.

"Um, look Quinn, I know you and I aren't best friends or anything but—"

"I'm sure you want to talk about everything that happened with us and with Finn, so I'll just be straight with you. Finn may have loved me, but he was always _in love_ with you. He never stopped."

Rachel paused. "Oh, well, uh…"

"I felt like I was in a three way relationship. It was me, him, and you in the back of his head."

"Quinn, I didn't mean for anything to happen this way…I know we've had our differences but I didn't want you to get screwed either. I know how it feels and I don't wish that on anyone—"

"We can't help who we fall in love with, Rachel," Quinn said, staring off towards the yard. Rachel followed her eyes until they landed on Puck, who was in the middle of a water gun fight. Quinn quickly darted her eyes back to Rachel and gave her a look that said "you didn't see that".

"I knew I was in a losing battle from the start. I feel like a horrible person for cheating on Sam and the hurt I caused him. And I know Finn felt bad about hurting you, he just didn't want to acknowledge it at the time. But deep down you and I both know he's a good guy and his heart's always been with you. I was just delaying the inevitable, I guess,"

Rachel smiled as she thought of Finn. He really was a good guy, _her_ guy.

"I wasn't surprised when he broke up with me, I was always expecting it in the back of my mind. I just thought if I fought for him I would be the person I was before the whole baby drama. I was clinging to my past,"

Rachel nodded. "Look, if you ever need someone to just talk to, I know it might not be easy for you but I'd like to be your friend if you'll let me," Rachel boldly extended her hand to Quinn.

Quinn hesitated at first, but shook Rachel's hand. "Even with everything I put you through you're still nice to me. I'm…uh…sorry for everything,"

Rachel shrugged. "Water under the bridge,"

Quinn gave her a genuine smile as Rachel turned to leave. "Thank you,"

"And Quinn? If you love him, you should fight for him," she added.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know who I mean," she said with a glance at Puck, who was now dancing with Lauren.

Quinn sighed, looking pained. Rachel turned away and went to find Finn, who was standing with Sam and Mercedes.

"Hey guys," she smiled brightly.

"Hey girly," said Mercedes. Sam smiled and waved.

"Uh…we're gonna go get ready for the fireworks…get some slushies or something…" Sam said quickly with a glance at Mercedes. She nodded and the two left together. Finn and Rachel looked at each other with confusion.

"What was that all about?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I could ask you the same thing," he nodded towards Quinn.

"Oh, that. I was just…righting another wrong, I guess," she shrugged. "I know she was upset about your breakup. I just figured she needed a friend,"

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Really? She probably would have never done that for you,"

"Well, maybe she just needed a push. We're cool now,"

"I'm really proud of you, Rach. I know that took a lot of guts," he said softly, enveloping her in a hug.

She took his hand and led him to a spot in the corner of the yard as everyone gathered to watch the fireworks. He sat on the ground and she sat on his lap as the fireworks began exploding in the sky.

"So, are you thinking of Quinn right now?" she asked, only half joking.

"What?"

"Well, you said you felt fireworks when you kissed her," Rachel said sadly. His face fell as he remembered what she was talking about.

"Rachel, you never let me finish what I was gonna say to you that day. Yeah, I felt fireworks with Quinn. But see how they fizzle and fade away? That's like me and Quinn," he tried explaining.

"With you, when I kiss you, it's like fire. Not fireworks. It's like this burning everywhere in my body, but in a good way, and it lasts way after we stop," he grinned. "I wanted to tell you that but…"

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Just for being you," she smiled. He grinned back and squeezed her shoulders.

"You too,"

And suddenly Fourth of July wasn't so bad anymore.

**A/N: I know there was more Quinn and Rachel interaction then Finchel, but I feel like they have issues they need to resolve as well. Plus I was afraid people might get bored without the other characters making an appearance sometimes (: Thanks again for your reviews and support, much love!**


	7. Faithfully

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a week, just been crazy busy! I saw Glee Live this week ahh! Literally so amazing, I just fell in love with the show and everyone on it even more. Anywho, thanks for your patience and your continued support, much love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Faithfully' by Journey :) **

Finn and Rachel are in Finn's truck on their way home from a double date with Puck and Lauren (he still wasn't really sure how that plan came to be).

"Well, that was, um…" she begins, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows.

"Painful," he offers. The movie sucked and he had to watch Puck trying to feel up Zizes (who kept denying him) the entire night. He couldn't even at least talk to Rachel because she fell asleep about twenty minutes in. He didn't really blame her; Megan Fox wasn't in this Transformers movie so he really had nothing pay attention too either.

"I was going to say interesting, but maybe painful is a better word," she smirks, turning her head to look out the window.

"Sorry you hated the movie,"

"I didn't hate it!" she protests.

"You fell asleep twenty minutes in," he points out.

"Yes, well, I'm not exactly the biggest fan of action movies," she huffs, fiddling with the radio.

"Thanks for coming though, I mean Puck practically begged for us to come so I kinda felt bad. And I think he wants to break up with Lauren…"

"Their relationship is a bit strange," she nods. "But then again, so is ours. I mean no one would ever expect us to be together,"

He doesn't say anything and keeps his eyes focused on the road, but it's totally true. Like, they're such a cliché (he learned that word from her). He's the beloved star quarterback of the (now winning) football team, and she's "that weird glee chick" everyone either ignores or makes fun of. Hell, he even used to join in when the football guys and Quinn would talk about what a freak they thought she was before he got to know _her_. As dramatic, intense and high-maintenance as she is, she's really _so_ beautiful and talented and funny and smart and driven and caring—

'_Whoa, Hudson, when did you grow a vagina?'_

They're from different worlds socially, but emotionally he was pretty sure they like, shared the same soul or something like that. So of course he has to go and fall madly in love with her and totally ruin his rep. But it's _so_ worth it it's not even funny. And actually, he's the Man at school again, so it's all good. Not that he cares about that stuff anymore. Seriously he doesn't. Fuck Prom King.

Suddenly, a familiar piano intro comes on the radio.

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind._

They look at each other with huge grins spreading across their faces.

"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight," he starts singing along.

"Sending all my love along the wire,"she joins in with a huge smile on her face.

"And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family,"they both belt out. _  
><em>"Right down the line it's been you and me!" She starts laughing and he feels his heart warming instantly at the sound.

She's been there from day one. She was there encouraging him to stick with Glee club because she knew he was capable of more. No one else seemed to care that Quinn had cheated on him and lied to him, but there she was with that understanding look on her face, like she just _gets him,_ you know? And it's so crazy because of all the people in that school, the person who knows him the best is like literally the last person on earth he expected.

They reach her driveway, but continue to sit in his truck and listen to the song.

"Oh girl, you stand by me," he stares at her as he sings it. Never has this song seemed so perfect for them. "I'm forever yours…"

"Faithfully," they both sang out. She hasn't stopped smiling and all the memories of Regionals last year come flooding back.

He can't believe how far they've come in almost two short years. He goes from barely knowing she existed to not being able to picture his life without her. How the hell does that even happen? How is it even possible that someone can change your life _that_ much in such a short period of time? (And seriously _when did he grow a vagina?)_

While he wasn't exactly a bad guy, she somehow makes him better. She brings out the real Finn he's always too afraid to show.

Shesees the potential in him to be more than he ever thought he could be. She has _faith_ in him.

She saved him from himself.

"And being apart ain't easy on this love affair," she sings with that voice that sends shivers up his spine. "Two strangers learn to fall in love again,"

He smiles at her. They don't exactly have to learn to fall in love again because they never fell -out of it; he's just a stubborn ass. The months spent apart were so miserable, but at the same time they both agree it had been good for them. Their relationship this time around is different; there isn't any less love than before (there's maybe more now if that's even possible) but there's definitely more maturity.

"And I get the joy of rediscovering you,"

He feels like he _is_ rediscovering everything about her. Things he already knows, the little things and the big ones, are being brought to the surface again. It's like being away for a really long time and finally coming home. Damn, he's getting good with these metaphor things she's always talking about…wait is that even a metaphor? Whatever.

The song continues until it finally gets to the last powerful line.

"I'm still yours," they both belt out. She even adds in the harmony 'cause she's awesome like that.

"Faithfully," they finish in practically in a whisper as the piano fades out.

Rachel bites her lip and stares at her lap. Whenever she plans her and Finn's wedding in her head (every night before she falls asleep to be exact) she always pictures this as their wedding song. But she keeps that to herself; he gets freaked out about stuff like that sometimes.

She looks over at Finn who seems to be lost in thought.

"You know, this would be like, the perfect wedding song for us, right?" he muses, shooting her his famous crooked grin that she loves so much.

She laughs. She should have known he'd be thinking the exact same thing as her; they're always on the same wavelength.

"You read my mind," she pulls herself onto his lap and kisses him.

**A/N: Just kind of some Finn rambling there (I love Finn ramblings) about what that song means to him and for them (:**


	8. Cookie Dough

**A/N: Thanks so much again for everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting! Love all of you! **

"Uh, how many cups did you say-?"

"Four, Finn. Four cups of flour," Rachel sighed at her boyfriend, repeating the instructions for the third time.

"Sorry Betty Crocker, I usually leave the baking to you," he grumbled, adding flour to the mixing bowl.

"You said you wanted to help,"

"No, I said I wanted to watch the game while you bake me delicious cookies. _You_ thought it would be a fun 'bonding experience',"

She rolled her eyes and cracked open eggs over the bowl.

"You can stir everything in,"

"Are you sure I can handle it? I mean it seems kind of hard," he joked.

"Ha ha. Just stir,"

"Alright Betty, relax," he stirred the contents of the bowl while Rachel preheated the oven.

Finn made sure she was turned around before he stuck his finger into the dough mixture and brought it to his mouth. _So_ good.

"Finn!"

"What? I'm just making sure they don't suck!"

"Nothing I bake _sucks_," she huffed.

"Of course not, babe. I mean just those vegan bran muffins…"

"Oh god forbid you eat something healthy for once in your life—"

She was cut off by a chunk of dough hitting her shirt. She gaped at Finn who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Did you just throw cookie dough at me?"

He shrugged and continued stirring, a smug grin still on his face. She scoffed, wiped off her shirt and immediately reached for the bag of chocolate chips. She began pelting chips at him in retaliation.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're totally wasting perfectly good chocolate chips!"

She continued pelting him and he scooped up more cookie dough to throw at her.

"That's not even fair! You have a whole bowl of dough and I have stupid chocolate chips!" she whined. She was immediately greeted with a huge chunk of cookie dough that landed in her hair as she shrieked in surprise. She stared at Finn open-mouthed while he tried to contain his laughter.

"Alright Hudson, you messed with the hair. Now it's personal," she reached behind her and grabbed the bag of flour off the counter.

"You wouldn't,"

"Try me,"

Finn grabbed the bag of sugar in defense as the stared each other down.

"Truce?" he offered.

"Fine,"

They both lowered their weapons, never taking their eyes off each other. Finn turned away for a split second to pick some cookie dough up off the floor; it proved to be fatal as he felt something powdery land on his head.

He whipped around to see Rachel holding the flour, biting her lip and shaking from silent laughter. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay fine, you wanna play hard ball? You forget I'm the quarterback," he reached into the sugar bag and threw a handful that hit her in the face. She spluttered and wiped the sugar from her face, pointing her finger at him in a way that was probably meant to be threatening but just looked adorable. He was almost doubled over in laughter at her reaction.

She darted out from behind the chair she'd been hiding behind; he chased her, pinned her into a corner and dumped more sugar on her.

"_Finn!" _she squealed in horror.

She ducked out from under him and ran to the other end of the kitchen, grabbing several eggs and throwing them at him.

"Bad move, Berry!" he smirked as he threw more dough and flour at her.

The next fifteen minutes were spent throwing and dodging various baking ingredients while sufficiently destroying the kitchen. They were laughing so hard they didn't even hear the front door open.

"What the hell—" Carole and Kurt walked into the kitchen with horrified looks on their faces. Finn was now trying to shove cookie dough in Rachel's mouth as she laughed hysterically trying to push him away.

Carole and Kurt looked at each other and cleared their throats.

"Ah! Mom!"

"Carole! Oh my gosh, Carole I am SO sorry, we were just…I…he started it!"

"You didn't stop me!" he countered.

"Well…um…I see you guys were uh, having some fun…"

Kurt made a vomiting motion behind her back and left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Carole, I promise I will make sure everything is completely spotless. I don't know what I was thinking—"

But Carole had a small smile on her face. "Breathe, honey,"

Rachel exhaled deeply.

"Look, I don't want to know what happened, just make sure you both clean up everything. I don't want to see one speck, 'kay?" she tried to sound firm but her eyes were gentle. "You guys aren't doing anything till this kitchen is spotless,"

"Yes of course, Carole," Rachel nodded vigorously.

"Sorry mom," Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

Carole sighed, but she smiled at them. "You two…" she mumbled to herself and exited the kitchen. "Spotless, Finn Christopher," she called back as they heard her going upstairs.

Finn and Rachel stared at each other and Finn burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny, I feel terrible!" she hit him on the stomach.

"You should have seen your face," he laughed. "Classic."

"She probably hates me," she pouted.

"Hey, my mom _loves_ you," he said, grabbing her shoulders so that she was looking at him.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Adores you, you're like the daughter she's always wanted,"

Rachel's eyes shone at his words. "That means so much. I just want her to like me. I mean I totally adore her,"

"I know you do. She knows that. Trust me, you're in with Carole," Finn told her.

"Good," she sighed. They both looked around at the messy kitchen.

"Look at this, we're gonna be here all night,"

"Fine by me," he winked.

"You're literally a five year old,"

"But you love me,"

"Debatable,"

He laughed. "You have something on your nose," he wiped off some dough causing her to wrinkle her nose and giggle.

"Why are you the cutest thing on this planet?" he asked, kissing her nose. He started kissing the corners of her mouth and finally her lips.

"Your face tastes awesome,"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to get the flour out of his hair.

"Oh my god, get a room before I throw up everywhere. Not that you would notice it if I did," said Kurt from the doorway, eyeing the damage.

"Are you coming to our rescue and helping us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, because I really want in on the lovefest while ruining my new Marc Jacobs blazer. I'll pass. Blaine and Mercedes are coming over to watch movies tonight, so you guys better get this kitchen clean if you want to join us," he said before disappearing back into the living room.

"I'm actually kind of pissed. I really wanted those cookies," Finn sighed, pulling out a mop and vacuum from the kitchen closet.

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend.

"No throwing of any cleaning products, mister," she warned as he handed her a mop.

"Wouldn't even think about it," he smirked.

It took all of five minutes before he threw a wet sponge at her back.


	9. White Houses

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back in action, sorry it's been awhile, you know the drill, life gets in the way blah blah. But thanks so much for all of your continued support! And just so you guys know, I'm totally open to any suggestions or any requests of any Finchel scene you would want -to see, and I'll do my best to write one! (:

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. I wish I did though because RM fucks everything up.

Rachel and Finn were sprawled out lazily on her bed listening to the sound of light rain falling outside. Her window was open and the smell of rain permeated the room. Finn absent-mindedly stroked her long dark hair as she listened to his heartbeat.

"So your dads are getting along now," he said softly.

"Mhmm," she murmured. Her dads had just left to go on a business trip to Chicago and planned on having a "romantic weekend" to "reconnect".

"I told you they would. See, I can be right about some stuff!" he shot her a lopsided grin.

"I didn't doubt you for a second," she replied and smiled into his chest.

"You never do,"

"Because I know you can do anything you want to, Finn. I think you're the one who forgets sometimes. You just need a friendly reminder."

"Apparently you're the only one who feels the need to remind me…."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, forget it, not a big deal," he turned to stare out the window.

"Obviously it is. Hey," she gently cupped his cheek so that he turned to look at her. Chocolate met caramel as her eyes searched his. "Talk to me," she said softly.

He sighed; he knew he couldn't resist her when she looked at him like that.

"I don't want you to leave," he mumbled. With school right around the corner, he'd been thinking a lot about the future and the big white elephant that was graduation.

"Leave? Where do you think—"

"I'm leaving Finn. I'm going to New York and I'm never coming back," he recited in his best prissy Rachel voice.

She couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, that…do I really sound like that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. It's cute though," he added to avoid a swat from her.

"Finn," she rolled over and climbed on top of him so that she was straddling him. "When I said that, I was…I mean everything had _just_ happened and I was trying to be cautious—"

"No, you meant it. I know you did. And I want you to go to New York. You're destined for so much more than this lame ass town. If anyone can do it it's you…I just… I just wish I could go with you, you know?"

"You…you _want_ to come? You'd go to New York for me?"

"If it means being with you, then yeah," he shrugged as if it were a no-brainer. "But I know I'd never get in anywhere and even if I did I could never afford it. Everyone expects me to just stay here and take over Burt's stupid tire shop and marry someone like Quinn. Why does Kurt get to go to New York and not me?"

Rachel looked at him sadly and stroked his cheek. "Finn, I want you to come with me. But I don't want you to come _just_ for me. I want you to have goals and your own dreams; I can't be your only dream,"

"Why?"

"Because God forbid something happens and we break up again you'll lose everything. Trust me, I know," she added with a tinge of pain laced in her voice. He gave her a confused look.

"You were my world, and when I lost you I felt like I had lost everything. I felt like I was dying and I thought I'd never get you back. So I decided from that point on I would never fully invest myself in a person. That was why I said I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of my dreams; I don't want to get hurt again," her eyes began to water.

"Hey, you're _not_ losing me again," he said softly but firmly, tilting her chin up to look in his caramel-colored eyes. "I told you, we're not messing this up again. I'm so done being _that _guy. Fuck prom king, fuck being the quarterback, fuck all of it. I don't care anymore,"

"Don't say that. I want you to care. You love football, and you could get a scholarship somewhere for it," she pointed out.

"I do love football. But I love you more," he said simply. She sighed.

"If you want to go to New York, and that is really truly what _you_ want, then I want you to go to New York. I just don't want you to feel obligated,"

"It's what I want,"

"You're going to have to work really hard, like harder than you've ever worked…"

"I know, I know, but I want this so bad. Will you…uh…you know, help me and stuff?"

"I'd do anything for you," she smiled. He grinned and leaned in to catch her lips with his. He gently pushed her down so that he hovered over her; his lips never left hers.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and sent shivers down her spine. It was the first time he'd said it since after Nationals.

"I love you too," she managed between kisses.

They continued heavily making out when Rachel finally pulled away.

"Finn?"

"What's up babe," he continued his assault on her neck without skipping a beat.

"Remember on our anniversary when I said I was ready but then kind of…uh…chickened out?" she asked shyly.

"I remember the blue balls," he smirked, now nibbling her ear lobe.

"I think I'm really ready this time," she whispered. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure, Rach? I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to…"

A million thoughts raced through Rachel's head as her heart thumped in her chest. Finn just said he was willing to give up everything in Lima and go to New York with her. She knew he truly loved her and she knew in her heart she was finally ready.

"I promise. I swear on Barbra," she added so he understood her seriousness.

"Ok, wow, you mean business woman…ok, we're doing this," he breathed in an almost panicked voice. '_Grilled cheesus don't fail me now!'_ he prayed.

He continued trailing kisses all down her neck, down her collarbone and in between her small breasts. She let out a moan; this part was nothing new for them, they _had_ actually made it to third base after all. But it was all about to change.

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and exposed her pink polka-dotted bra.

"Babe, that bra is so sexy," he practically growled as he trailed more kisses down her tan, flat stomach. She giggled when his tongue darted inside her belly button and she felt him smirk against her skin.

Her skin was so soft under his lips and she smelled like vanilla and honey. He wanted her _so bad. _This was _finally _happening.

He eagerly pulled off her pleated skirt and slid them down her legs. Her pink panties were now exposed and her breathing accelerated. He placed light kisses along her panty line and slowly slid them down before they were discarded completely.

She was so beautiful; her tan skin glowing and her dark hair splayed across the pillow. She looked at him almost pleadingly, and he was pretty sure he'd never loved anything more in his life.

They became a mess of arms, legs, hands and tongues all tangled up together. He only paused when he saw her eyes watering.

"Rach, are you okay? Do you want me stop?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Please don't stop."

She finally reached her peak and Finn collapsed next to her on the bed. They were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily, but neither one had ever felt so amazing. She rolled over and looked up at him.

"No blue bells this time?" she asked sincerely.

Finn laughed. "Oh my god, Rachel…."

"What? Why is that funny?" she slapped his chest.

"It's blue _balls_,"

"Ohh! That makes more sense," she giggled. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help grinning at his naïve girlfriend. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured again.

"Alright Finn you can stop saying it, you got me to have sex with you," she teased.

"Funny girl," he said sarcastically as he ruffled her hair playfully.

They cuddled for a while in silence and were practically asleep before Rachel spoke up.

"Finn?"

"Mhmm," he answered sleepily.

"Love you too,"

"Well judging by the way you screamed my name—"

"Finn!"

**A/N: Ok so it wasn't too smutty (I actually had it way smuttier but I watered it down because I'm overly cautious about posting that stuff). Oh well, hopefully it was satisfying anyway! **


End file.
